1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to a composition for producing a board and a printed circuit board produced using the composition.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recent advances in information and communication technologies have transformed our society into a high-tech communication and information society based on a convergence of computers and communication devices. The trend toward miniaturization and high performance electronic devices, such as mobile phones and personal computers, has led to high-density integration of printed circuit boards as elements of electronic devices. Such high-density integration is achieved by layering printed circuit boards, reducing the thickness of printed circuit boards and reducing a diameter and an interval of through-holes, for example. Accordingly, an improved board material with higher performance is desirable.
The use of high operating frequencies for rapid processing of data in electronic information devices, such as computers, can be hampered by phenomena such as transmission loss and signal delay. Generally, a signal delay in a printed circuit board increases linearly in proportion to the square root of the relative permittivity of an insulating material around interconnection lines. Thus, low-permittivity polymer resin compositions are desirable to produce boards, which can support a high transmission rate. It would also be desirable to develop an improved board material, which exhibits excellent heat resistance, improved impregnation properties and thermal curability in the production of films or prepregs.